


Reminiscence

by aylsalsa



Category: Danganronpa, OC/Canon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aylsalsa/pseuds/aylsalsa
Summary: Byakuya has been with Arisa Hikono for years, but still wonders how he got so lucky to be with her. He takes some time to reminisce on how they came to be.
Relationships: Arikuya, Hikogami, Hikono Arisa/Togami Byakuya





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> the first of many freeforms for arisa/byakuya that i have saved in my drafts. this is copypasted directly from my phone, so it's formatted a bit weird. apologies if it's a tad ooc! this was originally written september 2nd, 2020.

Autumn is her favourite season. 

Fitting, since she embodies the characters of a typical October day. She is comforting, and when she's gone I miss her dearly. When I'm cold, she warms me up. On top of all of that, she's gorgeous to look at. 

I'm not one to be sappy; I've grown up training and practicing to be the heir of my family's conglomerate. It was never easy, especially with my family's sick and twisted ways of treating their children. I'd rather not elaborate, but these experiences have made me the cold, condescending person I am today. 

How did I get so lucky? 

We actually met in high school back when we were 17. The school we went to was one for those who are naturally talented. It's said that whoever graduates from there is set for life. Our class was small; sixteen of us to be exact. Where I had grown up not to interact with "commoners", I was just as rude to her as I was with everybody else, and I simply didn't have time for people who weren't intelligent. 

However, I had my speculations that she wasn't a commoner based on her mannerisms and outfit. My proof: that beige suede jacket she wears every day. It was clearly designer, and it fit her well. Regardless of her wardrobe, I was very distant from everybody in the beginning, but she wasn't. 

She was always so friendly with everyone, even if they were clearly flawed. She tried to help anyone in any way she possibly could, and I didn't get that at first. I didn't understand why she would be so persistent on being kind to me even after I told her rudely to leave. At this point, she never proved herself to me yet, so I saw no reason to interact with her. 

Then, I saw something on the news: her. She was on with her family because they owned one of the most successful and elite investigative agencies in the country. Allegedly she was to testify in court regarding her interrogations of a suspect in a recent homicide in the city. I always had an interest for forensics and true crime, so naturally I tuned in. She's a forensic psychologist from what I understood, and she takes cases internationally, which I deduced as the reason she earned her ultimate talent. After her testimony she was an aide to the prosecution, and I was surprised to see that she had caught something that I didn't even notice initially. This was simply the beginning of my interest towards her. 

I began to talk to her at school. Like me, she frequented the library during our scheduled breaks. I opened the discussion by talking about the case that I had saw on the news the previous evening. I swore I saw stars in her eyes, because she appeared to be very happy that I had mentioned it. We began to have a passionate conversation about forensics, and I left school that day with her phone number. 

By June that year, I had begun to feel odd around her. The more she was around me, the more at peace I felt. Was this what commoners refer to as a "crush"? It was nearing summer break, and I wanted to let her know how I felt. Both of us would be out of the country for business related endeavours for a majority of the summer, so we'd be unable to see each other over the next couple months. I remember feeling nervous the night before, something that seldom happens to me ever. My butler had come in and asked what was wrong, and I couldn't help but pour my feelings out. He had always been there for me since I was a young child; he's the only one who actually listens to me besides her, but she doesn't know what I've been through just yet. 

We started a courtship the next day. She cried when she said I appreciated her, something I never expected. However, I knew from a previous conversation that until she was scouted by our high school, she had a hard time finding people who truly appreciated her. From that day forward, we began to form a connection that'd last forever. 

I still remember how she reacted when I finally told her about my childhood. It took me until November to confess, but when I did I didn't come to regret it. She was very supportive of me, typical for a psychologist. I felt loved for in that moment; it was a strange feeling, but it felt immaculate. 

At this point, we knew each other and our traumas very well. She was constantly introducing me to things I was never used to doing before, such as celebrating Christmas. My siblings were all seen as competition by my father, and he constantly was away, so holidays were an enigma to me. She took me to her home country, Canada, to celebrate, and it was like a breath of fresh air. The environment was comforting and bright. I remember wishing for these moments when I was younger, and now I was finally getting to experience them. Especially with somebody I loved. 

She helped me see things in a completely different perspective from my own. She dealt with all my baggage and constantly supported me and my work. I never had this kind of love from anybody in my family before. I never once considered leaving her for somebody else, but my father disapproved. He wanted me to have several children with different women, but the thought of that always disgusted me. I still defied him in this manner, but other than that I was terrified of him. When she met my father, she was very professional sounding and almost knew exactly what to say. Somehow, she had convinced my father to allow us to stay together, but I always felt that he was lying about that. 

Not that I necessarily needed my father's approval, but I didn't want to hide her from the rest of the world. I never did when we started our courtship, and this was inevitable, but I wanted the world to know that her and I would take our family businesses above and beyond what they are now. Her and I would reach great heights side by side, that we promised each other. 

We never did break that promise. Even now in our twenties, I still think back on how suddenly she came into my life. I remember a mutual friend of ours saying that miracles are bound to happen to anyone at some point in their lives, and I always doubted it until I met her. Sometimes I wonder what she saw in me, but I adore her nonetheless.


End file.
